


Smile For Me

by MzyraJane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzyraJane/pseuds/MzyraJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a very vague future, Theon meets Dagmer again.</p><p>Note: This is book!Dagmer, not Show!Dagmer. Never Show!Dagmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

Theon hadn't known whether he dared to believe Dagmer was still alive when he was told. And even if he was, Theon wasn't sure if he dared to _see_ him. It had stung when Asha had first seen him after they flew from Winterfell: the shock on her face, the pity, the disgust. He had been cleaned up a little, it was true, but his hair was still limp and white, his body gaunt and frail, his teeth half gone and his fingers and toes would never come back... What if Dagmer looked at him with disgust? Pity would not be so bad, but it would still hurt.

In the end he had to see him though. He'd lost his biological father apparently, and Ned Stark before that, but Dagmer had been better than both of them. Maybe Dagmer could help to teach him to wield weapons with fewer fingers, once he got past seeing Theon as he was now.

Seeing him in the flesh brought a wave of relief Theon couldn't even explain. It took him a brief moment to recognise Theon, but his mouth spread into a wide, gruesome smile the moment he did. "Theon, lad, you're alive! Knew you'd survive those Northern bastards."

Theon swiftly stopped himself associating that phrasing with Ramsay _not Snow_ , and even still could feel himself welling with happiness, but he only allowed his mouth to upturn a little in return. "It's good to see you again uncle."

"You don't look pleased to see me. Where's my smile?"

Theon felt his heart fall. "My teeth... They broke my teeth."

Dagmer frowned. "Let me see."

Theon was hesitant, but showed him.

Dagmer sucked in a breath, "Looks painful. Think you'll need some fake ones made."

Theon nodded gloomily, "Just eating hurts like the hells."

"Does it hurt to smile?"

"No, not really, it's just..."

"Not so handsome as it was?" he asked. "You think I was born with my jaw like this, lad? You think I shouldn't smile?"

"No, I love your smile."

"Exactly. Smile for me, Theon Shatterteeth."

Theon was taken aback by being dubbed that, but it was Dagmer, it was affectionate, and it was better than Theon Turncloak. He had to force himself a little, but just looking at Dagmer's face again was reason enough for it to become genuine. He wondered whether his or Dagmer's smile was the more gruesome.

Dagmer didn't seem to care. "There you go. Get used to it. Though you may not be Theon Shatterteeth for long: maybe Theon Goldenteeth soon?"

"I could have little krakens carved on them," he japed.

"Aye, that you could. And the more you show them that smile, the faster they'll be about it, eh?"

Theon laughed, showing his teeth, and Dagmer looked at it approvingly.

"Come lad, I think we could both do with a _large_ tankard of ale. And I'll tell you the story of how I got like this."

Theon was confused as he followed him. "You've told me that story before."

"What, when you were five and learning to hold an axe? No, that wasn't even _half_ the story," he laughed. "Come, Theon Shatterteeth, and hear the best story of adventure in all the Iron Isles."

Theon did. And he smiled all night.


End file.
